


I consigli di Tsuyoshi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Taki si lascia guidare dai consigli di suo padre.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Hayato Gokudera/Takeshi Yamamoto/Tsunayoshi Sawada	"È un'idea di mio padre!"Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVcnbnhC06g; Nightcore - Eclipse (Lyrics) ✗.





	I consigli di Tsuyoshi

I consigli di Tsuyoshi

 

La luce della lampada sul comodino illuminava la cameretta. Lunghe ombre si allungavano sul mobiletto in cui erano riposti i manga e le graphic novel. Sulle pareti vi erano raffigurazioni romantiche e su di una sedia era abbandonata una maglietta con stampato topolino.

Takeshi si guardò intorno.

< Assomiglia alla cameretta di Kyoko.

Spero di non essere _troppo grande_ per loro, ma ho promesso a papà che ci avrei provato > pensò, grattandosi la testa, scompigliando i propri capelli mori.

 

_Tsuyoshi passò più volte la stuoia sul bancone di legno, lucidandolo. L’odore di pesce e il vapore prodotto dal riso creavano una mistura di profumi dolciastri che impregnava l’ambiente._

_“Figliolo, ma trovarti qualcuno che ami solo te?” domandò._

_Reborn, seduto su una finestra, travestito da vaso, sussurrò: “Gli piace essere_ friendzonato _”._

_“Papà, tu non capisci. Loro sono speciali. Tsuna è una divinità così coraggiosa e volitiva, Hayato è una pallina grigia d’amore e di affetto” ribatté Takeshi, scrollando il capo._

_Tsuyoshi roteò gli occhi._

_“Almeno sai se è una cotta o sei innamorato?” domandò._

_“Mi piacciono da più di quattro anni, se era una semplice cotta era già passata” ribatté Takeshi. Fece roteare la mazza da baseball che teneva appoggiata sulla spalla e schioccò la lingua sul palato._

_“Taki, in queste situazioni ho un solo consiglio da darti” disse Tsuyoshi, indurendo il tono._

_Si sporse in avanti e Takeshi lo imitò, Reborn assottigliò gli occhi._

_< Gli dirà finalmente di lasciare perdere? > si chiese l’Hitman._

_“Proponigli il triangolo. Dove si sta bene in due, lo si starà anche in tre” ribatté Tsuyoshi. Si caricò in spalla la pezzuola e si diresse verso un’altra finestra, sbattendo la pezzuola all’esterno._

_“_ Eheh _. Lo farò!” trillò Takeshi._

 

“Ve l’ho detto. È un’idea di mio padre, ma non siete obbligati” disse Yamamoto.

Tsuna si sfilò i pantaloncini, rimanendo solo in boxer.

“Siamo noi che vogliamo, Yamamoto” ribatté.

“Anche se… Mio padre non credo che sarebbe d’accordo con una cosa simile” ammise Gokudera, giocherellando con il lobo del proprio orecchio. Le sue gote pallide si erano tinte di rosso e i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“ _Eh eh_ , mio padre non sbaglia mai. Se ha detto che possiamo provare, vuol dire che non c’è niente di male” disse Takeshi. Afferrò un futon e lo srotolò sul pavimento della cameretta di Tsuna.

Tsuna si massaggiò la spalla e rabbrividì.

< Oggi Reborn non c’è, è dal Nono in Italia. Lambo e I-pin sono in gita e mia madre non tornerà prima di stasera tardi con la spesa. Abbiamo tutto il pomeriggio libero, ma ho ugualmente paura che qualcuno ci possa scoprire > rifletté.

“Io al mio nemmeno lo chiederei. La sua opinione sarebbe spaventosa e completamente inutile” ammise. Vide Takeshi sfilarsi la maglietta, osservò le linee dei suoi muscoli, allungò la mano per sfiorarli, ma la ritirò deglutendo rumorosamente. La bocca gli era diventata asciutta e le narici gli pizzicavano.

Hayato si sfilò le lenti a contatto verde smeraldo e le ripose in un astuccio. Le posò sul comodino, insieme alla sua cintura con la dinamite e raggiunse Sawada. S’inginocchiò davanti a lui e prese la mano nelle proprie.

“Se questo è il vostro desiderio, Decimo, sarò più felice che accontentarlo. Pioggia e Tempesta si abbatteranno su questo mondo con tutta la loro passione in nome del loro Cielo.

Permetteteci di raggiungervi come tentiamo di fare con bombe e palle da baseball” implorò.

“ _Neh_ , vogliamo solo potervi sfiorare”. Aggiunse Takeshi, accarezzando la guancia di Tsuna con il dorso della mano.

Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro, sentendolo bollente a contatto con la lingua.

“Ancora non capisco come due come voi possano volere uno come me” esalò.

Yamamoto si mise in ginocchio, arcuò la schiena e posò un bacio sul piede di Sawada.

“Tsuna, tu non ti rendi conto di quanto sei speciale. Le cose intorno a te sono sempre emozionanti.

Voglio condividere un po’ delle tue avventure e del tuo spirito d’iniziativa. Passerei le giornate a scrivere di te” ammise.

Hayato vide che Tsuna stava cadendo all’indietro e scattò in piedi, sorreggendolo.

Takeshi, iniziando a spogliarsi a sua volta, era risalito con i baci umidi fino alle caviglie.

“Lo fai. Hai i quaderni pieni di sue odi. Come io ho interi album fotografici di sue foto” sussurrò Gokudera. Posò una serie di baci nell’incavo del collo di Tsunayoshi, accarezzandogli le spalle sottili.

“Voi avete un altro tipo di coraggio, che non vedete. Difendete ciò che amate come un coraggioso leone e ci aiutate a rimanere tutti uniti” disse, alzando la voce, con un tono seducente.

“Se non fossimo per te, saremmo tutti degli sbandati” ammise Takeshi. Si mise carponi per terra e gli posò una serie di baci nell’interno coscia.

Tsuna ansimò rumorosamente, alzando e abbassando il petto, le gote in fiamme e le pupille dilatate. Baciò appassionatamente Gokudera che ricambiò con un mugolio di desiderio, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

Takeshi impedì ai due di cadere ed iniziò ad accarezzare il membro di Tsuna.

Sawada si penetrò con un paio di dita, preparandosi, mentre rivoli di sudore scendevano dalla sua fronte.

Gokudera si mise alle sue spalle, gli mordicchiò la parte superiore dell’orecchio, lo accarezzò alla spalla e lo aiutò a prepararsi.

Yamamoto prese il membro di Tsuna in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare, inumidendo i peli castani del pube di saliva.

< Dovrei farmi dire dal signor Yamamoto tutte le sue idee, sembrano sempre così interessanti > pensò Sawada.

Gokudera gli fece sfilare le dita e gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Posso darvi anch’io piacere?”.

Tsuna annuì lentamente, le sue iridi color nocciola erano liquide con riflessi aranciati. I suoi gemiti risuonavano rochi nella stanza, divennero più acuti mentre Gokudera entrava dentro di lui. Sawada gettò indietro la testa, concentrandosi sul piacere che gli proveniva da entrambi, i suoi capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

Serrò gli occhi ed iniziò a chiamare i nomi di entrambi i coetanei, Takeshi gli stringeva le gambe e Hayato lo teneva per le spalle, impedendogli nell’abbandono di rovinare sul pavimento.

Takeshi si concentrò sui movimenti della sua lingua, Tsuna gli andava incontro, affondando nella cavità della sua bocca; Gokudera seguiva il suo ritmo, muovendosi dentro di lui.

Tsuna afferrò con una mano i capelli di Takeshi, affondando nelle ciocche more. Hayato gli prese l’altra mano nella propria, Tsuna lasciò andare i capelli di Yamamoto e gli afferrò con foga la spalla.

< Non vuole farmi sentire inferiore > pensò. Afferrò a sua volta l’altra mano di Sawada.

Tsuna venne gridando di piacere, Takeshi ingoiò il suo sperma. Si sentiva eccitato a sua volta, avvertì Gokudera gorgogliare.

Hayato scivolò fuori di Tsuna, prima di venire.

Sawada strinse al proprio petto le mani strette di tutti e due, ansimando rumorosamente, facendosi forza per rimanere in piedi.

< Riuscirò un giorno a fargli capire che anche loro sono preziosi per me? > si chiese.


End file.
